Stripped
by X-AllThingsAmandaYoung-X
Summary: {Song fanfiction}


Disclaimer: I do not own anything all rights go to the producers of ANOES2010 and Shiny toy guns

Pairing: Nancy&Quentin

Teenage Nancy and Quentin

Song: Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns

Kinda sad near the end

Freddy is dead in this fic

Come with me  
Into the trees  
We'll lay on the grass  
And let the hours pass

Quentin moved his head to look at his girlfriend as she stared at the clouds above them. Her long hair was sitting just above her shoulders. They were laid on a picnic blanket together in Quentin's backyard. Luckily Quentin's parents weren't home from work yet so they could spend some time together. Nancy's head rested against Quentin's chest as he ran his fingers through the back of her long dark hair. They had been in the same position for a while now and didn't intend to move until Quentin's parents car pulled up in the drive. Quentin liked letting his hours pass like this especially with Nancy with him

Take my hand  
Come back to the land  
Let's get away  
Just for one day

Nancy tried catching her breath from crying but it was no use she couldn't stop. That was the one thing Quentin hated his girlfriend crying it killed him to see her upset and hurt her gently cupped her face and planted a gentle kiss on her pink lips whispering a promise that everything would be okay. He took Nancy's hand and held them her's were warm from being inside and his were cold from the outside. She gave a small smile and replied a simple okay. She wiped her tears and looked at her boyfriend and asked"what are we going to do they'll split us up they think you attacked me not Freddy" Quentin swallowed hard and replied  
"We run away together and start again"  
"Are you crazy?! Where will we go Quentin?"  
"To my uncles house in New Orleans"

Let me see you  
Stripped down to the bone  
Let me see you  
Stripped down to the bone

Nancy watched Quentin strip into his boxers and throw his clothes down onto the floor of the filthy motel they were staying in. He switched into different clothes so the police would believe their new identities. Nancy stood up and gasped running her fingers over his old scars from where Freddy had attacked him. It had healed but was still noticeable Nancy's chocolate brown orbs were filling with salty tears as she stared at her boyfriends healing wounds. Quentin cupped her face planting a kiss onto her forehead  
"Nance that was in our old life were going to start again let's forget it happened yeah? Were not Nancy and Quentin anymore were Jesse and Kris" She only responded with a nod and it was left at that. Her deceased friends came to mind feeling guilty that they were using their names but it was the least they could do

Metropolis  
Has nothing on this  
You're breathing in fumes  
I taste when we kiss

The smoke from Nancy's cigarette still lingered in the air but neither of the teenagers noticed. Quentin's arm snaked around Nancy's petite waist and Nancy's arm wrapped around Quentin's neck. Quentin's dry lips met Nancy's cherry chapped ones as their kissed got heavier and heavier. Nancy enjoyed her new life she often missed her father and Springwood but was loving her new life in New Orleans with Quentin her newly engaged fiancee. The proposal was sweet Quentin had kept it traditional by making dinner and getting down on one knee which Nancy loved. She often did think of home but wouldn't leave this life for anything

Take my hand  
Come back to the land  
Where everything's ours  
For a few hours

The wedding was beautiful and romantic even on a low budget Quentin made Nancy feel like the biggest princess in the fairytale book. Her dress was simple she had borrowed it from Quentin's aunt Terri. It was long with lace sleeves and a small belt with heels to finish the look and Quentin borrowed a tux from his uncle Alan (who the couple had been staying with and they had paid for the ceremony). The ceremony was just them as Alan and Terri had to take their daughter Lacey to hospital. Once they were done they returned back to Alan and Terri's. Quentin had a smirk on his face as they walked into the empty house everything was romantic with candlelight and rose petals. Quentin moved Nancy's hair and kissed her neck  
"The house is ours for an hour so let's have some fun" Nancy smirked moving her face to kiss her husband as he picked her up bridal style taking her to their bedroom

Let me see you  
Stripped down to the bone  
Let me see you  
Stripped down to the bone  
Let me hear you make decisions  
Without your television  
Let me hear you speaking  
Just for me  
Let me see you  
Stripped down to the bone  
Let me hear you speaking  
Just for me

Nancy felt physically sick as she watched Quentin being handcuffed and placed into a police car. Tears ran down her face as she protested that he hadn't hurt hen only to be silenced by her father telling her he was dangerous. She looked through the police car window seeing her husband looking back at her she placed her hand to the window as he did the same. She mouthed "I love you" to him and he mouthed "I love you too" back as the car pulled away. Nancy watched it go around the corner and into the distance. She was alone, cold and stripped. Stripped from the man she loved

AN: This was my first song-fic its really crap but it was fun to write. Review please loves. I would love reviews *puppy dog eyes* I'll send Freddy after you!


End file.
